


Adventures of a teenage Youtuber

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Louis being a sweeheart, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, No Beta, Past Abuse, Side Ziall, as usal, eventually larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Youtuber who likes to make videos of his adventures and Louis is his number one fan</p><p>This isnt a chaptered thing and wont continue unless someone would like to write it with me? But if no tits just a tidbit thing that i wrote at 5am and no one proof read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry bit into his lip softly as he looked at the camera that he had resting on the computer screen. Harry was a Youtuber, he wasn’t anything big or important, he didn't have a lot of subscribers or views. He mainly made the videos so he could get things out, talk about what he needed to. Most of his subscribers came from his tumblr. He was a quiet lad, in high school he stayed mostly silent and did what he had to, drifting to day by day until he could get home and just rent out his feelings. Turning on the video camera he sighed softly as he waved to the camera with a small smile 

“Hello guys.” He said softly, the way he started most of his videos now. 

“Alot of you have been asking me to make on of those my story videos.” He put quotes around the my story part. “Very cliche I must say.” he laughed softly.

“But since i've been getting asked a lot about it I figured I might as well. But since my writing his proper shit then i've wrote it down.” He held up the piece of paper and hummed, he looked overly tired already. “I’ll read it off.” 

Louis, was on the other side of the screen watching the video, he loved Harry, even if he didn't know him. And only lived a few towns over but didn't know that since harry never really said where he lived. But he followed him on tumblr, his twitter and ws subscribed to his youtube. Harry sighed softly as he started to read off his story. 

“This'll be a kinda draw my life slash my story but with pictures.” he said and smiled. Starting easy with the main facts of his life going through age ten. 

“When I was ten, my mum just left one day.” He said and had a picture of his mum and dad together before he ripped it in half down the middle. I havent seen her since, but if shes watching I wish she would have took me with her.” 

He looked down before taking the other side of the picture of his mum and ripping it before tossing it into the air like snow, he had extra copies anyway.

“I was left with my dad, hes pretty horrible.” Harry said. “But the first pity comment I get will be the last.” he warned and set the pictures down. 

“He's a drunk, and doesn't really realize what he's doing when he is.” Harry said and held out a picture of a little harry sitting next to his dad who was obviously drunk with a wide smile anyway. “He got a little aggressive when he was drunk.” he held up another picture of him, it was a school picture with Harry on it, a large bruise on his right eye.

“The school reported him and I was put into foster care when I was 12, until I was sixteen.” He ripped up his dads picture, then held up another picture of himself at the age of thirteen. “They were lovely people, I'm still in contact with them of course.” He said and set the picture aside. 

“Now we come to my shining years.” he joked and smiled. “When I left my foster parents house I fell into a spiraling depression, I felt worthless and alone.” Harry said and held up a picture of himself in a hospital, in sweats.

“I can't say something happy happened like everyone loved me and cared, because honestly no one did at the time, but I was checked into a self help centre.” He said and held up a different picture of himself smiling his shoulders hooked around another blonde boys shoulder. “Not by myself, I was found with my music blaring in my flat and my neighbor called the cops. They found my passed out with some pills I had taken, and that gets you checked into a centre pretty quick.” 

He laughed softly but his eyes were getting watery, wiping his face with his sleeve and sniffling. “I was there for a few months, took my a proper while to get happy again.” He said. “but this proper perfect leprechaun helped me so much.” He had a picture of Niall and grinned. “Click his face to subscribe to him.” He smiled and sniffled.

“But after I got out I found you guys.” He whispered and smiled to the camera. “Which was the best thing that could have happened to me, and fastforward a few months I found Jack.”

Louis heart dropped at the mention of another name. “Over Youtube.” Harry finish and held out a picture of Jack. “He turned out abusive.” He held out a picture of Harry with his briefs on and bruises covering his body, Looking down at his lap and taking a shaky break for a breath. 

“Niall, found out and Jack went to jail for spouse abuse.” Harry said his eyes watery again he wiped them. “But now we're here after everything, and i'm alive.” He said as he held up his wrist tattoos that said ‘Still breathing’ on them.

“Ive got you guys and my flat with Niall, and after everything i'm still breathing, and I know that you can make it too.” He waved to the camera and shut it off as the outro to his video played of him singing, the video ending then. Louis on the other side of the screen had a proud smile for the boy he didn't know sniffling and wiping his eyes. He left a comment that said 'Stay Strong, you're more brave then anyone could ever be' before shutting his computer screen.


	2. The Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh look a second chapter!

Harry wasn't back on his Youtube for awhile after that, he usually updated every week but he'd taken a few weeks off. Because they were traveling to Nialls hometown back in Ireland, but he had his video camera through the whole thing, from filming the take off the filming leaving and everything inbetween. Not to mention the editing process that took way too long to edit what he wanted to be, the video broken up into two parts of fifteen minutes. Louis missed him dearly and after the last video was worried about the lad. Hoping that he was okay, and that nothing had happened over the gap of time. Harry was perfectly fine on the other side of the screen and answering tumblr questions daily, answering every single one of Louis’ and following him after about the second week of questions. Louis, when he found out screeched admittedly. 

Harry had uploaded a video called ‘Irish Adventures and Vlogging’ Starting the video with a large smiled of “Hey guys! Alot of you lovely people had asked me where I was for the past two weeks and this is a filler.” He said as he pulled Niall into the frame and kissed his cheek dramatically before cutting to the video.

Music cutted into the video and it started with a plane going up and Harry laughing with a small smile, filming Niall in the seat next to him. Who took the camera and turned it to Harry who had his curls tucked into a beanie and his swallow tattoos showing. “No me you oaf!” Harry whined. 

“But Harold where are we going on this Adventure.” Niall teased.

“To Ireland of course.” Harry had mocked Nialls irish accent and the camera was placed into another frame.

The next part of the video had Harry sprawled out on the floor of the airport people giving him looks, he laughed and opened his eyes slowly. 

“I'm utterly exhausted get that thing off of me.” Harry huffed and rolled to cover his face with his arms, the camera zoomed in on the airport sign that read ‘Mullingar Airport’

The song had changed into something quieter and Harry panned up back on the screen with a smile, the background obviously one of a hotel and he was filming into a full body mirror. 

“Its so cold in our hotel room, Niall left the air on.” Harrys lips were tinted slight blue and he held the camera up to the thermostat saying it was 63 degrees of scoffed. “Sixty two fucking degrees!”

Louis giggled softly as he looked at the screen and watched Harry with a happy smile on his face. The video already at 7 minutes as another part came of Harry in tight black jeans and his boots, filming niall who was walking in front of him. 

“Hello guys!” He grinned at the screen “Where here in Mullingar, Day one, we'll be here for about five days before we go to Dublin for the rest of the five days, and every friday we'll be adventure day! But well have a day to meet up with some of Nialls irish friends.” He grinned and Niall whooped his fists into the air.

Louis again had a small grin on his face at the video and the happiness of Harry in the video, as the filming kept going up to the 12 minute mark, having a little bit of each day explaining what he was doing each day. Harrys face popped up on the screen again and he waved. 

“You know what today is?! Its adventure day!” Harry squeaked at the screen and smiled as he pointed the camera at Niall who was dancing around slowly with his hands up awkwardly. 

“Were going to go the forest.” Niall said as the screen shifted to another scene and Harry's voice went to the background music. The whole rest of the video was harry filming Niall and Niall filming Harry as they walked around the forest like a mini adventure. Ending with Harry standing in a high tree and waving down to Niall with the camera before the outra began. 

Louis once again smiled at the small screen and commented ‘It looks beautiful there, I wish we could go on adventures, but there isn't anything fun here’ Before he shut his screen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah im not a Youtuber, and I have never been to vidcon or invited so do not take my word for the process of how this happens, I also didn't do research. Ive got a lot of homework dont judge me. THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE LOUIS POV! I also didnt read this over so message me if theres any shitty mistakes!

The next video was on time, on its usual Friday date, but it wasn't based off anything like Harry sometimes did and it wasn't a cover song. The title of the video was ‘Mail Surprise?!’ Harry was on the screen and had a shortsleeve shirt showing off his tattoos and biceps. 

“I’ve got mail today.” He said as he held the camera to film him walking. “I dont know what it is but i've got it and it isn't some bill so why not open it too you guys?! If its anything weird I can just not upload it!”

Harry grinned at the camera and hummed as he smiled and picked up a few packages that he had. 

“None of these will save the smallest for last.” He said and sat down on a couch putting the camera in the right position so he could film everything. 

“I’ll have my PO box in the drop box if you’d like to send me mail, or tickets or albums.” Harry winked.

Grabbing one of the boxes Louis breath did a little hitch, because it was his box, that he sent in for Harry awhile back. Harry smiled and shook the box as he put his ear up to it. 

“It sounds like it has something in it, and its fairly light, so it isn't dangerous.” Harry smiled with a laugh. 

Louis smiled and watched happily as Harry opened the box. 

Harry grinned softly in awe. “Its got a little bow on it and everything.” 

He held up the present and smiled as he set it aside and picked another thing out of the box Louis letter. Harry scanning over the letter, making sure it didn't have anything that he shouldn't say on camera with it, because he wasn't an editor, he sucked at it so what he did was what they got. Harry smiled at the camera and started to read the letter out loud.

“My names Louis, I've been subscribed to you since you first made a channel after people begged you, I was one of them. To start out a channel, you've also followed me on Tumblr and Twitter after I practically stalked you when you didn't upload from your adventure in Ireland.” Harry took a break and grinned. “I do remember you!” He said and smiled. Before looking down and continuing. 

“I really hope to meet you one day, and talk to you. You've kept me going and I've got a tattoo much like yours, before you of course! That would be weird.” Harry giggled softly at him and smiled. 

“And that's the end of the letter, but there is a picture of his tattoo and a picture of his face, quite fit I must say.” Harry winked at the camera and held up the photos of Louis, then of his tattoo.

Louis cheeks went red and he was squealing in his bed as he looked at the picture of himself on the screen. Harry smiling at the camera and still holding the tattoo. 

“I really like this tattoo, by the way, its great!” The picture came down and tucked the present away. “I'll save this for a later time. Going to hang you on my fridge, there’s nothing wrong with having a fit strangers picture on my fridge.”

Harry defended and laughed as he hung the picture of Louis and his tattoos on his fridge. Which left Louis on the other side of the screen grinning widely his cheeks a bright red. Harry as in the mean time opening the other mysterious letter that he had and his eyes went wide letting out an unmanly noise. “NIALL!” He yelled out loud and the screen was panned for nothing for a few second before Harry was back.

“This is perfect, oh god wow look for yourselves. This was something I never imagined would happen really.” He said in awe and held up the envelope he had opened to the screen.

It had the Vidcon seal on it, and when the cameras had focused it was addressed to both Harry and Niall. It clearly read that they were both invited to Vidcon, he grinned and squeaked softly as he pulled it away. 

“Were going to Vidcon guys! I’ll post all the updated info when i know what's happening later and if I'm able to go in the drop box in the next video. It'll be Me and Niall and it'll be a meet and greet, and singing, I do sign boobs, women or man.” He winked playfully.

“And we can hang out after and have a giant movie date!” He giggled and swooped his hand over the camera as a by and the outro began to play again.

Louis squeaked softly on the other side of the screen and yelled at his best mate Zayn that they had a Vidcon to go to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Louis POV. Im really sorry I took this long for a shit chapter school is like a major stress im crying

Louis woke up the morning after he had been pictured on Harrys video, and his inbox was flooded with mentions of it, along with his twitter. Alot of people knew of Louis, he wasn't harry standard of famous or anything. But he had people that loved to just follow him on Tumblr. He had replied to most of the answers, but had skipped away from the rude ones, because he was happy and he didn't need that shit. Letting out a small giggle as he rolled out of bed, putting on a pair of sweats, he padded out of his room and down the hall to Zayn’s. Smiling softly and letting out loud whine.

“Zaynnnn!” He whined and slowly rolled on top of him in the bed, encasing the too small boy in his arms. 

“Wake up Zayn i’ve got news and i'm quite hungry.” Louis said and kissed his cheek softly, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“Mhm you smell good.” Louis laughed softly as his eyes fluttered open.

Zayn huffed and groaned softly. “Lou leave me be, i'm tired make some toast.” he grumbled into the pillow. 

Louis frowned softly and rolled Zayn over easily. “Babe you know that you have to eat, something small yeah?” He tried to bargain. 

Zayn huffed loudly and sighed shakily shutting his eyes and shaking his head. “Fine, yeah let me sleep though, my joints hurt.” He murmured softly. 

Louis nodded with a small sad smile and wrapped his arms and his legs round Zayn as he nuzzled close into his back. 

“Night babe.” He murmured softly.

They were eventually forced to get up a few minutes later, neither of the boys are able to fall back asleep, after having woken up. Louis was the first one in the small bed and sat up with a sigh. 

“Come on babe, Lets get you some pancakes.” Louis said softly and got off the bed.

Zayn groaned as he left and shut his eyes slowly, taking in a little breath as he prepared himself to get up and slipped some socks on his cold small feet. 

“Only one.” Zayn murmured softly and wrapped his arms around himself, he was too cold. From the inside out.

Seeing Zayn Louis sighed deeply and looked at him as he took his hand and nodded softly. 

“Yeah sure boo.” He murmured softly. “Two, or one and a half.” he whispered, eyes already drooping closed again, when Louis finally slid out of the bed and glanced one last time at his best friend before going to the kitchen. 

He prepares all necessary ingredients for the pancakes and by the time he’s got about five on a plate, he hears soft tapping of feet on wooden floor, of Zayn trotting into the kitchen. Louis doesn’t bother looking up, doesn’t flick his fringe out of his eyes, when he flips another pancake on the pan and then gracefully places it on the plate next to the other pancakes. He then turns to Zayn and gives him a winning smile, “See what I just did there?”

“Mhm?” Zayn, eyes drooping a little, hair disarranged and still beautiful, blinks a couple of times, but it seems he can’t rid himself of his sleep.

Louis shakes his head at his best friend, motions toward the pancakes, “Did’chu see what I just did there?” he wonders, voice proud and excited, “I just flipped it like a fuckin’ pro!”

Zayn snorts - even in his sleep-driven state, he can laugh about Louis. “I said just one pancake, you pro.” He mocks Louis’ words, giving him a half-lidded eye roll, before stretching his arm and pulling the plate of pancakes to his side of the kitchen counter, fork and knife already placed to the side. Zayn didn’t acknowledge it, because it was the usual. Louis always has everything ready for him, when he is finally awake and ready to eat. 

“Then don’t eat all off them,” Louis simply counters, turning off the stove and eyeing Zayn from the side, before his smile suddenly forms again. He can’t help it. Whenever he thinks of Harry and their meeting - because he is going to meet him, no matter what - Louis feels his insides tingle and that face-splitting-smile coming to surface.

“You made them all for me, right? The least I can do is eat’em.” Zayn replies, and Louis sees right through that heroic act of his best friend. The lad is really hungry, obviously. 

Louis shakes his head and gives Zayn a pointed look, “Just admit that you’re hungry and we wouldn’t be having this conversation, Zayn. You want them. You want my pancakes.” He adds, wiggling his eyebrows and dipping his voice lower to make it seem innuendo.

Zayn laughs and shoves him from across the counter, “Twat.” his voice is warm and fond though.

“The twat that cooks for you, so be careful with what you say.” Louis retorts, but his eyes have that excited twinkle, because he’s only halfheartedly in this banter, and already thinks of the moment when he can finally see Harry in real life. 

Zayn, in the end of all the banter only did end up eating one of the pancakes, halfheartedly picking at another one of those cutting it into little pieces. Humming softly because he was hungry, but he didn't want to eat more than what he had, because his stomach was full. But he also didn't want to waste the food that Louis made for him. Looking up at the boy with a soft look he tugged on Louis sleeve softy and sighed.

“Louis I-” he murmured softly and frowned at the shorter boy in front of him. 

“I don't , I mean I can't finish all of this.” he whispered softly and rubbed at his hipbones softly.

Zayn looked up at Louis and frowned as he nibbled on his lip and looked down at the plate again. Hoping he wouldn't be sad or disappointed. Louis just nodded softly with a small sigh and rubbed over Zayns back softly. 

“Its okay babe yeah? One was enough to make me happy.” Louis assured Zayn softly.

Zayn nodded and sighed with a small smile just getting up slowly and cleaning up the rest of the dishes and what not, making sure the kitchen was clean before he walked over to the couch and sat happily down next to Louis who wrapped an arm around him.

“So, if you meet your new goal the next week then we can go to Vidcon, you can see Niall and what not yeah?” Louis murmured into his hair with a small smile and Zayns face brightened up right away. 

“Really?” he asked and smiled softly nibbling on his bottom lip at Louis who nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah, only if everything's okay though.” Louis replied easily bargaining with him and nuzzling into his chest.

Zayn just rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing that meeting Harry met a lot to Louis and meeting Niall meant alot to him so he’d fake his way through whatever he had to do for them. The conversation in the room stayed steady on different topics about news and going to the park, stupid small things to pass time. But realistically they never moved from their spot they were snuggling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SORRY THIS SUCKS AND THAT IT TOOK SO LONG I HOPE NO ONE GAVE UP ON ME IM SORRY I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND STUFF! fuck 's sorry about that


End file.
